


Place Your Head On My Beating Heart

by hopelesswriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Obviously), 18-Year-Old Louis, 26-Year-Old Harry, Age Difference, Bit of Nipple Play, Bit of Spit Play, Bit of actual sex, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Coming Unpenetrated, Coming Untouched, Desperate Harry (you'll feel it), Desperate Louis, Dirty Talk, Famous Harry, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Daddy Kink, Implied Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Newbie Louis, Oh and i added sort of a plot haaaa sorry, Overstimulation, Pliant Louis, PornStars! AU, Rimming, Rushed Development (sort of), Smut, So much fluff i ruined the end, Spanking, Top Harry, Zayn/Liam/Niall threesome (mentioned), bit of fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesswriter/pseuds/hopelesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Prompt:  H/L are both pornstars, but Harry (maybe 25) is a veteran at it while this is Louis' (18) first day. They get paired up together for a scene. Basically just  overstimulation and rimming and riding and Harry instructing Louis on how to get himself off before Harry actually enters him. Some spanking and Harry marveling at how much Lou's bum ripples after each smack. Bonus points for Louis crying from multiple orgasms and the overstim and just being in complete euphoria.</p><p> </p><p>Or the AU where porn sensation Harry Styles takes his newbie to his place and gets him to come untouched twice before even fingering him and they may or may not fall in love at some point between second and third orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place Your Head On My Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailingships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingships/gifts).



> If i get those bonus points for Louis crying, i'll totaly lose them over how sappy i made the end.
> 
> TW: Everything Harry does is with Louis' concent even if is not spoken directly, Louis has his limits and Harry didn't cross them in any possible way. (warning just in case for some reason someone is triggered by how Harry keeps going even when Louis is oversensitive) Also! Is unsafe sex because it (really should be) is implied they are clean because of their careers.
> 
> Thanks Nicole for checking this for me <3 If there's any mistakes remaining i appologize and is probably my fault for adding stuff after she betad.
> 
> I really hope yall like it because this was HARD to write damn.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

 

  "How is it that I’ve been in this business for two years and I have never been in a scene with Harry Styles and you get a whole movie with your first audition?"  
   
  Louis smirked and watched his reflection shrug. "Guess I’m just lucky." His hair was good now, he could go. _Go Louis. Just walk. Turn around and walk._  
   
  "It must be because you're a twink, it has to be that."  
   
  "Zayn, I think you're turning green."  
   
  "Fuck off I’m not jealous, I’m just trying to understand what kind of dark magic you did."  
   
  "Hmm, I’m pretty sure spending half an hour with the thickest green dildo up in my arse in front of a camera was enough...- Hey! I should name it Zayn!"  
   
  He should be expecting the pillow that hit the back of his head but he still flipped the bird at his friend and went back to fixing his hair.  
   
  "Would you stop that? You know you’re gonna be late."  
   
  "A queen is never late, everyone is just a little early."  
   
  Zayn snorted. "Seriously tho, you've been fixing your hair for twenty minutes and you changed pants eight times before that."  
   
  "So what?" He finally turns around to face his friend.  
   
  Zayn narrowed his eyes accusatorily and pointed a finger at him. "You are _nervous_."  
   
  It was Louis who snorted this time. "I am not."  
   
  "Keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll believe it."  
   
  "Whatever."  
   
  "Whatever then, let’s go?"  
   
  "Wait, I need to pick a better shirt."  
   
  "Fuck no, Louis they'll choose your clothes and do your hair as they want."  
   
  "I just wanna look _good._ "  
   
  "Stop whining." Zayn was now guiding him out of the room by the shoulders.  
   
  "Not whining you twat."  
   
  "Lou, they've seen you naked, there’s no way you could look better than that to them."  
   
  Louis punched his arm.  
   
  "It was a compliment!"  
   
  "You shouldn’t know how good I look naked."  
   
  "Ha, like you haven’t been sitting around in every set of the movies I make."  
   
  Louis bats his lashes. "I have no memories of such a thing."  
   
  ---  
   
  The set was still being built but Louis was sure it was much more posh and beautiful than any set he had been with Zayn.  
   
  "Louis, right?" A female voice brought him back from his day dream.  
   
  "Yes." He had a small smile on his face, his mother taught him to be polite.  
   
  "Good! Good, awesome. I'm Lou, do me a favor dear, follow me into the changing room, we'll pick your clothes and play with your hair a bit."  
   
  "Sure."  
   
  "Ok." She smiled. "You know, I saw your audition tape."  
   
  He groaned a bit. "Is there a person who hasn’t?"  
   
  She was nice enough to laugh. "Anyone who wasn’t supposed to?"  
   
  "Well, apart from my mother and sisters I don’t mind if anyone else sees it, I mean I am doing a movie right?" He chuckled lightly.  
   
  Lou nodded as they reached a door that was quickly shoved open by the blondie.  
   
  "There you are, can't find my belt."  
   
  "Can you even find your head without me?" Lou rolled her eyes before bumping into the guy's shoulder and walking to the wall set only with accessories.  
   
  "Hi, I’m Harry." A huge hand was suddenly in front of him and Louis needed to blink a few times to make sure it wasn't another of his wet dreams.  
   
  "Hi- Hello. Louis Tomlinson." He shook the hand, that strong warm hand- and he needed to stop fangirling before he could even begin.  
   
  "Here, your belt, now get the hell out of here, I need to dress him." Lou had seemed to be a nice person until now.  
   
  "Not like I’m not gonna spend hours in bed with him tomorrow." He winked at Louis who gulped.  
   
  "Ugh fine Harry, do whatever, I need to pick his clothes, Louis darling, strip." A pair of jeans were shoved into his arms.  
   
  Harry smirked and walked past him to close the door before flopping down on the couch.  
   
  "Your just gonna stay here?" Louis eyed him not quite understanding what was happening.  
   
  "Like I said, we'll spend the day fucking tomorrow Louis, no need to cover up." That smirk suited his lips. "Unless you really mind, then I can definitely get busy outside." That soft smile also fitted his lips _, damn_.  
   
  "Well it’s not that I mind but if I knew I’d perform a strip show I would've worn something other than granny pants."  
   
  Harry chuckled at that and kept his eyes on Louis when he turned his back to him and took off his shirt, deciding that maybe the guy would be bored of watching and would leave before he got to his pants.  
   
  No such luck though when Lou dropped over thirty pieces for him to pick out six, onto a table and excused herself to go and fix some clothes for Zayn who would be filming next door.  
   
  Louis just pretended Harry wasn't there, that his eyes weren't burning his skin. It’s not that he didn’t like the attention, he just knew he would fall on his knees and praise the lord because Harry Styles was sitting less than ten feet away from him while he was changing clothes.  
   
  That's why he gave a ridiculous tiny jump when Harry's voice filled the air again.  
   
  "Thought you said granny pants." The amusement was clear in his voice.  
   
  "You know it’s not nice to stare at people's bums when they're changing."  
   
  "But I’m liking the view. Quite a lot if I’m honest, much better than on screen."  
   
  Louis pulled up the last pair of pants, they were stretchy and real tight and if the way Harry's hand twitched on his own thigh was anything to go by, his backside must have looked as incredible as it felt.  
   
  "Are you always this forward with new coworkers?" He turned around once one of the shirts was back on.  
   
  Harry chuckled. "Sometimes, when I think the person is worth it."  
   
  "You think I’m worth cheeky comments and dirty looks?"  
   
  Harry eyed the way his eyebrow rose and his hands rested on his hips and chuckled. "Unless you have a 6ft 2 addicted to gym boyfriend waiting for you at home, I don’t see the danger in trying."  
   
  "He's 6ft 4 actually and much more of a boxer."  
   
  Harry knew he was lying, the little sassy smirk on his face gave him away and Louis knew that but for some reason this silly back and forth was relaxing, the younger boy didn't even remember being nervous about the whole thing.  
   
  "I guess I’ll rest my case then." He raised both hands in a mock surrender. "I'm much more of a yoga guy."  
   
  Louis snorted and closed the distance between them. "With arms like that?"  
   
  Harry shrugged but that soft smile was there again. "All the manhandling I guess."  
   
  Before really thinking about it, Louis chuckled and straddled his lap, pushing him back against the back of the couch so he could feel taller and in some powerful position, knowing by the way Harry smirked, the man could flip them around with a blink of an eye.  
   
  "Who is being forward now?"  
   
  Louis grinned around a smirk. "By the way your hands are groping me? Hmmm. I'd still say you." He rolled to the side ignoring the child like whine Harry gave, but didn't bother when he held Louis' leg over his, caressing softly up and down.  
   
  "So what are we doing today?"  
   
  Harry cupped his hand around his ankle and slid it up a bit above the knees, receiving a sudden shy smile from the younger boy when his fingers squeezed there a bit before sliding back down.  
   
  "Just some promo pictures, then the director will tell you what he needs from you tomorrow so you can come in prepared."  
   
  "So no sex today?"  
   
  Harry laughed. "Not in front of the cameras anyway." He winked again.  
   
  The door opened before Louis could answer. He was so going to end his friendship with Zayn.  
   
  "Louis, people are looking for you, seriously, not a good impression to take this long to pick clothes on the first job babe."  
   
  A shiver ran down his body at how hard Harry's hand gripped on him when Zayn called him babe.  
   
  "I'm sorry love, was just having a chat with Harry here."  
   
  Zayn shot him one of those delicious crooked smiles that make your legs all jelly and Harry couldn't help but smile back.  
   
  "Hey man, recording today?"  
   
  "Yeah, they decided it'd be easier to drag Niall here since you'd be here as well."  
   
  "You and Horan on a scene?" Harry snorted. "Please tell me is not another frat boy banged by bad boy thing?"  
   
  Zayn smirked. "Two bad boys actually, Payne has just arrived."  
   
  Harry laughed loudly at that. "Poor Niall, are you going for DP?"  
   
  Somehow the smirk just grew. "It wouldn't be a HornyJeff movie without DP."  
   
  Lou came in kicking Zayn out to his own hair stylist seeing as she'd be working on Harry and Louis already and they were a bit behind schedule. She is never letting Harry alone with the newbies again, ever.  
   
  "So you know Zayn?" Louis couldn't help but ask since apparently his friend was a traitor.  
   
  "We bump into each other sometimes, the sets are pretty close, he comes in and watches if he feels like it, I don’t mind."  
   
   _Ugh cut the smile_. "But you don’t watch him."  
   
  "What do you mean?"  
   
  "Ah you know, I’m always watching him so I’d noticed you there."  
   
  "Or… maybe you're too busy watching your _Love_ fucking another dude to notice me."  
   
  Louis rolled his eyes. "Just so you know, he’s been my _Love_ since I was eleven, and he’s been my best friend since then."  
   
  "So you are not together?" Harry tried to look at him but Lou slapped his shoulder and told him to stop moving.  
   
  "Ew, like kissing a brother. Gross."  
   
  "Good."  
   
  Louis chuckled but decided not call him jealous. "Care to explain to me what you two were talking about?"  
   
  "...The movie?"  
   
  "Yeah obviously but what. _DP_?"  
   
  "You don’t watch porn?"  
   
  "Sometimes, but not those that Zayn do, not outside the studio anyways."  
   
  "So what do you watch?"  
   
  "I like classy you know, those were you can almost believe it’s a real couple and they look at each other and the other's pleasure is more important than their own."  
   
  "In other words, you like my movies."  
   
  Louis looked at Lou. "Is he always that full of himself?"  
   
  "Yep, sometimes I need to remind him to get his head out of his ass cause it's not a hat."  
   
  " _Hey_."  
   
  ---  
   
  The photo shoot was going as perfect as possible. Louis had been modeling a couple of times and Harry was just a God.  
   
  The director of the movie was the one telling them how to move, look and touch. Louis couldn't even complain, all he had to do was roll in bed with Harry, both now shirtless while posing for funny pictures or more erotic ones. It was really easy to just focus on how Harry's hand pressed on his lower back and their naked chests pushing against the other's while Louis straddled him again.  
   
  As incredible as it sounds they got to use this time to know each other quite well, between whispers and murmurs against their ears, stupid giggles coming from Louis when Harry complimented on how good his arse looked in some position, and that amused the director a lot.  
   
  They had lunch in the dressing room and Louis had never felt so easily connected to someone. He found out that Harry was a giant baby in the body of a twenty six year old sex god that had two sides, the angel and the dickhead, that Louis felt equally fond off because the angel was adorable and all soft and smiles and the dickhead was pure cheekiness and dirty comments.  
   
  Harry was asking about his favorites positions earning eye rolls from Louis when the director knocked on the door.  
   
  "We went over the pictures really quick but damn guys they are amazing." His eyes were so bright Louis had to cover his laugh with coughs.  
   
  "Sorry, I choked."  
   
  "So that's what you like." Harry murmured dirtily in his ear. Louis ignored him.  
   
  "So, H, we've talked about what I need from you tomorrow." Harry nodded. "Louis, Harry likes to get creative and just go with the flow, I can tell him sixty three positions and he'll only do one for half an hour if that's what he wants." Harry grinned like a not so guilty child. "And after seeing you two together I decided to let you go with it tomorrow as a trial, if it's too messy I’ll step in."  
   
  "Know how much you like messy." Harry earned a punch on the knee for that.  
   
  "Idiot. Anyways, Louis I just have one thing to ask from you and I think it'll be more from H but also you."  
   
  "Yeah sure."  
   
  "I need you to come without him inside of you, can you do that?"  
   
  "Like untouched?"  
   
  "More like unpenetrated? Harry is really good at what he does and watching your tape, don't get me wrong but you sound beautiful, I wanna see what you're like when you're sensitive."  
   
  "So you want me to come twice?"  
   
  "Or as many times as long as Harry can stay up."  
   
  "I hope you have the week free then." Another punch.  
   
  "You are not that good Harry... But no worries we can try tomorrow, if you can't come you can use the pump."  
   
  Harry groaned. "Come on Jeff, not the pump."  
   
  "What's that?" Louis asked not sure if he wanted the answer.  
   
  "Is an air pumping thing they use to clean nostrils at hospitals, in porn industry they fill it with cream so if you can't burst the nut you just fake an orgasm and pump it, they cut it from the frame and white stuff fly in the air. I hate it, such a turn off."  
   
  "We know how much you don’t like it H, you left for three days last time but it wasn’t my fault the guy couldn’t pop the champagne."  
   
  "Can we stop with the euphemisms for coming?" Louis interrupted. "I'll try Jeff, I do not plan on using you bloody pumping thing so I’ll try."  
   
  "Thank you darling. Don't feel pressured though, it's your first movie after all."  
   
  ---  
   
  Niall was loud, he was really loud. Louis had never watched him record and he had to admit it was quite entertaining to watch Zayn and Liam having their way with him.  
   
  People were quiet in the set as requested by the director. Harry was talking to Jeff about some movie he'd be co-directing a few weeks from there and Louis just felt like staying around for a while.  
   
  He didn’t even flinch when arms wrapped around his body, holding him tight and pulling him back against a firm strong chest. Harry was so warm and soft and solid at the same time and his perfume had been one of the first things Louis memorized about him, right after his smile, that same smile that was pressed onto Louis's neck when he leaned back on him.  
   
  "What’re you doing after this?" Harry's voice was quiet but very suggesting.  
   
  Louis shrugged as if he was unaffected by the shiver that ran down his spine. "Probably go home and you know... practice." He didn’t take his eyes off the three men on the floor of the set of the frat house's living room.  
   
  Harry's hold became tighter. "Practice the coming unpenetrated thing?"  
   
  "Um-hmm, wouldn’t want to use the goddamn _pump_ now would I?"  
   
  Harry chuckled against his ear and Louis gulped. "How forward of me would it be if I offered helping you with that?" That bloody smirk was back, Louis felt it on his skin.  
   
  "Seeing as your hand is now inside my shirt I’d say that offer would seem really innocent." Harry chuckled again and scratched his tummy. Louis wasn’t breathless, he was not. "But then again, how exactly would you help me?"  
   
  Harry hummed pretending to think for a while. "I don't know about you but I’d really like to bury my tongue in that gorgeous arse of yours."  
   
  "Would you now?" Louis couldn’t help but feel a bit smug, Harry sounded like he was about to lose the control and as far as he knew it would be all because of him.  
   
  "Can't you feel me?"  
   
  "I can yes." He grinned when Harry pressed his half hard cock against his backside. "Are you like this with all your new co-stars Harry Styles?" He asked once again.  
   
  "Only the pretty ones."  
   
  "Oh I see." He couldn’t stop grinning.  
   
  "Seriously though, I want to take you home with me, I can't wait until tomorrow, that’s too far away."  
   
  Louis faked a sigh. "Fine, if you think you can't survive I must help preserving your life for the sake of my career."  
   
  Harry snorted. "Quit the act, I know you want me too." He moved his hand up to Louis' chest and rolled a nipple between his fingers so suddenly that the younger boy couldn’t hold back a whimper.  
   
  "Fuck you." He spat when Harry laughed lowly in his ear.  
   
  "Hmmm." His warm tongue played with the lobe of Louis' ear. The wet sucking sound had him biting back another whimper. "I'm pretty sure the script says I should be fucking _you_."  
   
  "What if I want to fuck you first?"  
   
  "With an arse like this?" Another pinch on the nipple pulled a tiny gasp from Louis. "The only way of me not to having my way with you is letting me fuck you so many times that my dick goes limp for a week."  
   
  Louis laughed at that. "So you only top."  
   
  "Never found that only exception that made me want to switch sometime."  
   
  " _Sometime_?"  
   
  "I'm so not quitting being a top, look at yourself. See the kind of hot twinks it brings me?"  
   
  "Ugh, get off of me."  
   
  Harry chuckled pulling him back when he tried to move out of his embrace and he was manhandled by the hips so Harry could look at him.  
   
  "Come home with me."  
   
  His eyes were so soft, not a hint of smirk now in his smile, his voice sounded the way Louis imagined liquid velvet would if it was a sound.  
   
  "Why?" He didn’t know why he asked be he was glad he did.  
   
  Harry blinked slowly at him. "I don’t know."  
   
  Louis snorted. "Very eloquent."  
   
  "I mean it, I know I want you but not just for sex, I could wait for that, after tomorrow we'll be fucking for two weeks anyways... But I like you-" He entwined their fingers and pulled Louis closer. "-And... I make a killer pasta."  
   
  Louis grinned. "Fine, not like I have anything better to do." He shrugged.  
   
  "Oh please, don’t act like you won't be coming untouched tonight."  
   
  The boy's brows rose as if saying _excuse me._ "Am I now?"  
   
  Harry nodded and leaned into his ear and whispered, voice sounding like bottled sex. " _Twice_."  
   
  ---  
   
  Harry’s mouth tasted delicious was the thing. Louis had found that out about three minutes after they stepped into his flat. Quickly finding himself pressed into the kitchen counter, the younger boy had his lips being devoured by Harry’s and strong hands holding his hips back against the concrete, the cold surface causing chills where it met the skin that had been showing from where his shirt had gone up a bit.  
   
  They had made out for countless minutes until Louis couldn’t think properly, let alone breathe. Harry chuckled and pressed their foreheads together, a lazy smile on his lips, his hands holding tight on Louis’ thighs that were surrounding the taller boy’s body from where Louis sat now on the counter. Harry had picked him up and dropped him there like he weighted nothing, the way his back muscles had moved under Louis’ palms caused him to embarrassedly moan against his lips.  
    
“I should feed you first.”  
   
  “I’m not really hungry.” Louis’ smirk caused Harry to smirk.  
   
  “How about this: you go to my room, get in the shower, then you change into something comfortable, suit yourself with anything from my closet while I cook us something real quick.”  
    
  Louis wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and pulled him closer so he could bury his face into his neck. “Hmm, and then?”  
   
  He felt that smile on his skin again and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared about how easily he could get used to that. “Then we eat, and as soon as you allow me, I’d like to start on that coming unpenetrated thing.” The last words were whispered against his ear causing Louis’ cock to twitch and really, he had been almost fully hard just from all the snogging he knew Harry would have no problem in making him come, untouched even- he just wasn’t so sure about coming multiple times, always being extra sensitive after coming.  
   
  “I quite like this plan.”  
     
  “Good.” His hands went back under his thighs, sliding his body off the counter and onto Harry’s hips, their lips were suddenly locked again, Harry’s talented wet and warm tongue abusing his poor lips while he walked them blindly  backwards. He put Louis down once he reached the door of his room, he looked a bit flushed when they broke the kiss and his lips were wet and swollen.  
     
“You look delicious right now.” Harry purred squeezing his hips. “Delicious enough to eat.” He grinned when Louis tried to roll his eyes but sighed loudly instead.  
   
“You’re a menace Mr. Styles.”  
   
 “Hm... is calling me mister a thing to you?”  
   
  “Hell no, I’m not calling you mister or sir for that matter.” The guy laughed trying to untangle his body from Harry.  
   
  Harry only laughed pulling him in tighter. “What about Daddy, huh? Will you be a good boy for me Lou?”  
     
  Louis was not suddenly breathless all over again, he was not. “I’m starting to think you have a thing for it.”  
   
  Harry’s dark chuckle drove him a bit mad. “Maybe.” He kissed the boy once again, full on the mouth before letting him go. “Now go on, take a shower, I’ll be in the kitchen.”  
   
 Louis would never admit he sort of fangirled a bit over the fact that he smelled like Harry Styles after the shower. His skin felt so soft and his hair was shinier and everything smelled good but simple and extremely addicting. He stole a pair of boxers and a big shirt rushing over to the mirror and playing with his hair a bit, only stopping when he felt like he looked sexy enough. God would he ever be sexy enough for Harry Styles? He shook his head quickly because the memory of Harry gripping him through his pants in the car and telling him how delicious he looked in his audition tape went to his mind before he could get self-conscious.  
   
 Harry was already serving the plates when he got to the kitchen.  
   
 “Smells really good.” He smiled going shy all of sudden when Harry’s eyes found him in the doorway.  
   
  Harry walked closer to him and backed him against the doorframe before bending down and pressing his face into his neck. “So do you.” He breathed through a smirk. Something that felt a lot like some sort of weird possessiveness filling him up at the thought of Louis smelling like him.  
    
  “Glad you like it since it’s all yours.”  
    
  “Really now?” His arms wrapped around the boy and his strong hands gripped his arse pulling their bodies together. “All mine?”  
   
 Louis tried to laugh it off. “I think I was promised to be fed?”  
    
 “That’s very true.” Harry pulled away just to dive in for a kiss.  
   
  “You quite like kissing don’t you?”  
   
  “Should I stop?”  
   
  “God no, please, your lips are sinful.”  
     
  Harry snorted. “Let’s eat.”  
  
   ---  
   
  They did and it was absolutely delicious, Louis had even done the dishes while Harry showered because he wasn’t useless, thank you very much.  
   
   But that was the last thing in his mind and he couldn’t give two shits about the dishes because he was now kneeling on the couch, as naked as he came into this world, his legs spread with his feet hanging.

 _"I want you to strip and wait for me on your knees on the couch, I want you to have something to hold onto while I fuck you with my tongue."_ Harry had said hotly against his ear while his hand gripped tightly onto his hair to bring him closer.

He could feel Harry coming back from his room with supplies but he didn’t dare turn to see it. Harry's body was radiating heat, hitting his full on force but he felt so far away, he could never be close enough if he wasn’t actually touching Louis.

The eighteen year old boy let the word _please_ sit on the tip of his tongue and he was ready to just open his mouth and let it out, just beg for Harry to do something, anything, _everything_ \- when four nails scratched his back from his neck to the bottom of his spine, soft enough so it wouldn’t leave a mark but hard enough to make Louis toes curl and his lungs punch air out of him.

"I want you to tell me if it is too much." His voice was demanding, his mouth was so close to his ear, Louis could feel the ghost of his chest pressed into his back. "Promise me Lou."

"I promise." He didn’t recognized his own voice but he couldn’t find strength to care.

Harry's nails dig suddenly hard and rough on the most sensitive spot of his ribs causing Louis to hiss.

He took a shaky breath. "That was a bit close-" He swallowed. "-yeah, don’t do that."

Harry's fingers found his hair again and his head was tilted slightly before those delicious lips were pressing against his once more.

"Good boy." Harry grinned into the corner of his mouth but there wasn’t a single drop of innocence to that smile.

His lips started trailing open mouth kisses on his neck, letting his teeth press in just enough to make him go a little mad.

His palms pressed down on each of Louis' shoulders, thumbs digging softly with just enough pressure to make him drop his head forward releasing a shaky breath. He went on for endless minutes sliding his hands down still massaging his body and following the path with open mouthed kisses

Those hands slid down his back, hard and yet soft, burning and still sending chills down his spine. He could feel his skin getting damp, the room was too hot, and Harry’s body was too close, not close enough, never close enough.

As if reading Louis' mind, he was suddenly there, his naked chest  pressing into his back, his lips hungry and possessive sucking marks on where his shoulder and neck met, one of his hand tangled in Louis' hair tugging slightly, enough to tilt his head to the side so he could proceed with the kisses.

"Lou will kill you tomorrow." Louis sounded so wrecked already. He should be ashamed but Harry was pressing his hard dick against his ass and why in the name of heavens was he still wearing pants?

"You have no idea how good you look… how good you feel Louis." His hand that had been gripping the boy's hip was now sliding slowly down his v line, then down his crotch ignoring his leaking cock that was up and begging for some attention, going straight to his balls, the contrast of soft and hard grips as Harry rolled them into his huge hand was driving Louis mad and he couldn't help but whimper and thrust his hips back.

Harry groaned at how his cheeks spread slightly to accommodate his confined dick and he allowed himself to hold his hips there and push against him, just a bit, just enough to add some pressure on himself and Louis whimpered again, so broken, so wrecked, so beautiful.

"You're killing me Louis."

That made him smile with pride as ridiculous as it is, Harry sounded so gone, so close to losing himself and Louis knew it was because of him but he was so _so_ turned on, all he could do was inhale and exhale deeply, his hands coming down to cover Harry's on his hips and pushing his bum against him a bit more.

A moan filled the air.

"I want to fucking wreck you."

" _Harry_." Was all Louis could word out, pathetic really but he was so desperate already and Harry had barely truly touched him.

"Hands on the back of the couch, spread your legs as far as possible please."

Louis would laugh at any other person that said please in a moment like this, but not at Harry. He just opened his legs wider, his hands gripping the couch tightly, his back curved due his position and his cock pressed into a cushion that he was sure wasn’t there two seconds before. He cursed under his breath and he cursed again when he heard Harry's belt being undone followed by the low thud of his pants hitting the floor and that was when Louis realized the only sound filling the room  was their breathing, deep and out of control. There was so much tension in the air, it was absolutely maddening.

Harry was back on him, those nails marking his back, slowly, slowly, so _damn_ slowly, down the round flesh of his arse, then to the back of his spread thighs. His tongue touched his body causing Louis to shudder and go lax in his position. His mouth started printing kisses down the line of his spine, savoring the taste of his skin and how his back was dipped as his palms slid up from the back of his thighs until they reached his arse cheeks squeezing them harshly while sucking over one of the dimples at the bottom of his spine and Louis yelped because that sent what really felt like an electrical impulse from this spine to his neglected cock causing him to hump against the cushion, moaning loudly.

He felt Harry grinning against that dimple, dangerous and in command. "Be a good boy Louis, or I’ll have to forbid you from coming."

The boy moaned again and shook his head as if begging _please_ _no_.

Harry chuckled, the bastard. "No right? That's why we're here huh? Just so you can learn how to come multiple times without having anything inside of you. Despite of how much you beg for me to fuck you." 

His hands pushed his cheeks up and apart exposing his hole and Louis moaned again because that warm and wet tongue was on him but not even near enough where he most wanted it. He had to admit he had no idea that having a tongue dipping into the dimples of his back while having his arse kneaded could work him up that much.

Harry suddenly groaned and starting pressing desperate kisses down his arse and then- finally, his wet plump lips were right where Louis needed them to be. He groaned loudly and dropped his forehead to the couch, not finding enough strength to keep holding himself up as Harry's tongue licked around his rim.

"God." Louis breathed feeling his body shaking with pleasure. Harry started giving him teasing kitten licks with the tip of his tongue and he was using so much saliva, Louis was so fucking wet, he couldn’t help but push his arse against his face, begging for more and Harry chuckled again but decided to have mercy on him and spread his cheeks as wide as possible molding his lips around his sensitive skin and sucking down hard.

The slurping sound of wet sucking and Harry’s fingers holding so hard onto his flesh that he could feel a light muscle pain under each fingertip caused him to writhe and moan brokenly, so sweet and high pitched.

Harry flattened his tongue dragging it from his balls to his dimples once again and Louis sighed a bit relieved not wanting it to end too fast.

“I want you to focus on the feeling.” Harry’s voice was rough and wrecked. Louis nodded weakly using the break to catch a deep breath. “Focus on how wet you are.” Harry pooled more spit onto his lips before sucking on the rim again, not as hard as before but surely unexpected causing the boy to curse.

Harry blew on the flesh causing chills up his spine again, the air felt too cold on his burning body, it felt like ice on fire, it dissipated as quickly as it formed. He went back to kissing his opening, his lips so hungry, so desperate, Louis could feel his chin and nose bumping against him when Harry moved too eagerly, it was getting hard to control himself and not let go and dive into the feeling. _Inhale. Exhale._

His tongue swirled in lazy circles around the ring of muscle before teasingly pushing almost into him. He grinned when the boy groaned “for fucks’s sake give it to me.”

“Now now Lou-“ He pulled away enough to talk and let his thumb rub circles against his hole causing him to pant. “The deal is _unpenetrated_ baby, we’re not following directions if I go in are we?”

Louis wanted to say _fuck the directions_ but Harry’s thumb was teasing his entrance, pressing down just enough to make him whine but not enough to go in.

The way that Louis was panting and squirming caused heat to pool in Harry’s stomach, the taste of him, so clean and somehow so _Louis_ got him so turned on it was hard to keep him from touching himself, but he was going to control it, he needed the boy to be wrecked before he could have so relief himself.

Forgetting the poking and gentle licking, Harry started to dribble all over him until there was spit trailing down his balls. Louis let out a ragged groan and grinded his ass against the older boy’s face. It was surprizing Harry wasn’t suffocating. Louis cheeks were so open, he could easily bury his tongue into him, but that wasn’t the plan,  it would have to wait.

 “Fuck,” he groaned into his forearm, his knuckles white from gripping so tightly onto the couch. His back starting to complain about how it was curved but that small burn somehow made the sensation better.

Harry’s teeth got into it chewing and biting and teasing and torturing his hole.

 “Holy fuck,” he murmured into his own skin. “Jesus Christ. Harry, Fuck fuck  _fuck_.”

He reached back blindly and grabbed one of the man’s wrists. “Finger,” he says. “Please use your finger Harry is not _enough_ I need more, please.”

Harry pulled his hand from Louis’ grip. “Both hands behind your back Louis, don’t you dare hold me again.”

The boy whined pathetically and shifted awkwardly to obey, pressing the side of his face into the couch.

Harry rubbed the pad of two fingers against his entrance again and Louis bucked his hips back, he was so wet, it would be so easy for Harry’s fingers to slip into him. He moaned at the thought.

“I need to keep you open so I can’t hold your hands, you’ll be a good boy to me and keep them there ok?” Louis nodded. “Words Louis, if you disobey I’ll stop and tie your wrists and start from zero alright?”

“God no, please I’ll behave I promise, I just can’t Harry please I need more.”

“You don’t get to get more now baby, focus on my tongue, feel how hungry I am for your ass, feel how warm and desperate my mouth is for you, think of how good it will feel when my dick is stretching you open- focus on that Lou, I know you’re almost there.”

The boy swallowed because yes, he was pretty embarrassingly close, Harry’s mouth was the best thing he had ever felt and Harry’s _voice_ was so deep and demanding and Louis wanted so desperately to please him. He nodded. “I’ll behave.”

Harry kissed one of his cheeks, then the other. “Good boy.” Then he dove in again, licking in circles fast and hard and wet and messy, this time when Louis whined and pressed back against his face Harry let him, only stopping his tongue from going inside, but letting the boy hump his arse onto his face, his moans loud and uncontrolled as his cock inevitably humped against the cushion.

He heard the sudden noise of a bottle being uncapped and only then realized one of Harry’s hands had been gone from his arse and he sobbed ridiculously at the thought of Harry stopping when suddenly Harry’s hand covered now with warm lube groped his balls, slippery and so fucking delicious. His tongue somehow speeded up and his hands massaged so deliciously on him, Harry’s palms squeezed just _right_ and Louis fucking _wailed_ as an unexpected wave of heat hit him making him come hard and devastatingly.

Harry pulled his mouth away only to come back kissing his heated skin, peppering kisses all over again from the bottom of his spine until the back of his bent neck as Louis panted desperately into the couch.

"You did so well for me Louis; you were such a good boy." He murmured into his ear.

Louis mewled at the praise and let Harry kiss his mouth, abusing his poor lips slowly and deliciously until it was too hard to breathe. Then Harry kissed his cheek and his temple and pretty much every spot he could reach while whispering sweet nothings to the boy who was still trying to catch his breath and trying not to think that he had just come on a cushion that he was still pretty much pressing his limp dick into.

He jumped a bit when Harry's arms wrapped around him and dropped him carefully on the floor where only then he saw that Harry had made a soft mountain of comforters and pillows with a black towel meticulously placed over them. His breath went shaky when he remembered he was promised to be coming twice. He was already so sensitive but he didn’t have much time to think about that when Harry placed his body in between his lax legs and tried to focus on the soft press of his lips onto his collarbones or in how his biceps- that Louis was holding onto for dear life- twitched with the effort of holding himself up, instead of focusing on the stick mess on his lower stomach and crotch.

In all his haze post coming state, it took Louis a few seconds to notice how hard Harry was against his hip but when the older guy thrusted a bit, just as teasingly as his peppered kisses, Louis found himself torn between saying it was too soon to get hard again and wrapping his legs around his waist and hump back.

Harry made his mind for him when he closed his lips around a nipple sucking hard and slowly, tongue playing with the very tip of it while not releasing it from his mouth. Louis squealed a bit when he sucked particularly harshly before letting it go. He bit his lips and looked up at the boy who had all of his already little air punched out of him at how dark Harry’s eyes were, completely dominated by lust and desire.

He opened his mouth and let the small pool of saliva at the tip on his tongue drip down to his nipple and the sight should not make Louis moan like an animal nor grip the back of his head to bring him back down to abuse the poor nub. He whimpered at how hard Harry started going for it as they grinded fast and desperate against each other.

Louis knew by the way Harry's breathing was coming so shaky from his nose that he must have been holding him down too hard, that he must been making it difficult for Harry to breathe but that only made him grind up harder, moan louder and throw his head back.

A strong hand wrapped around one of his wrists and he took the hint to let go of his hair and before he could blink he was pulling his mouth away ignoring the whine of complain and Harry smirked at the broken moan that took its place when Louis' wrists were so suddenly pressed down on the comforter, just high above his head.

Harry's voice was dangerous and provocative against his ear. "I think you're actually trying to _kill me_."

Louis shook his head and arched his back trying to get Harry's body to touch him again. When did he get so far? How was he holding Louis down that hard with one hand only? Louis couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe and he was loving every second of it.

"Look at me."

He had to obey.

Harry's green filled with lust eyes found his blue ones and Louis had the audacity to smile up at him causing the man to chuckle and kiss him.

"You love that don't you?"

He nodded.

"You love me being in control." Another nod. "You love being my good boy." The whimper that left his mouth seemed to have life of its own. Harry chuckled again. "You are a very good boy Louis, I was thinking about punishing you for being so greedy-" The grip on his wrists went so tight it met the limit between pain and pleasure. "-But..." Harry buried his face into Louis' beck and breathed him in. "You're such a good boy I can’t punish you."

Louis pouted. Something dark sparkled in Harry's eyes.

"You want to be punished Louis?"

The boy bit his lip and shrugged.

"I wanna hear your voice baby."

His stomach shouldn’t twitch at that, Louis will blame his perverted mind.

"I mean-" He cleared his throat before trying again. "I've tried to be-to be good? For you? Maybe you should punish me as a reward?" He was blushing and he was so ridiculous, Harry would definitely laugh at him. He closed his eyes only to find Harry grinning down at him when he opened them.

"You want me to spank you for being a good boy?"

He nodded.

"Words Louis."

"Yeah." He breathed. "Yes Harry please, I’d really like that, just a bit anyways I’m quite sensitive I don’t think I could take too much without coming again and you made me so hot I’m so hard already and I, I-"

"You want to feel it tomorrow when you sit down to do your make up?" Harry's voice was playful and amused for his sudden babble.

"Mhm. You don't have to though."

"I know I don’t."

"Is just that...your hands! Fuck I-"

"Imma stop you there." They were kissing again, Louis' loud throaty moans  were muffled into his mouth while Harry explored his tongue with his own, made the older guy smile.

"I want a safe word."

"Wicked."

"Wicked?"

Another nod. "Wicked is good."

"Yeah, nice musical."

"No, no- never mind can you please get on with it I feel like coming just from thinking about it."

Harry chuckled and kissed his lips once more. "Hands and knees."

Louis had never moved faster. It pulled a smile from Harry how eager he was. He sat on his feet behind Louis and just watching him for a few seconds. Arse up, knees spread apart, face pressed into his folded arms. Harry had the urge to go down on him again but he froze in place when Louis wiggled his hips and- his arse _jiggled_ , his cheeks fucking _jiggled_ from side to side and Harry's mouth went _o_ shaped because he had held that arse he had eaten that ass he knew how firm it was but now it has _jiggled._

"Something wrong?"

"Fuck no, shake your hips again."

He hesitated for two seconds before slowly shaking his hips a few times. His cheeks swaying from one side to the other.

"Shit."

"Okay there, Harry?" The smirk was evident in his voice, that little bastard.

"Harry fuck!" The slap was unexpected and hard and so so welcome.

It felt so good, so goddamn good, a burning sensation that Louis could already feel leaving a mark on his skin. He shook his hips again, this time faster, he knew how his arse moved, he had recorded himself once - well, Zayn had and they laughed at it after but Louis knew, he just knew how his plump cheeks wiggled in the air and he found that really hot if he was being honest.

Harry groaned and slapped him again, this time letting only the tip of his fingers touch the skin, knowing it would cause a different effect. Louis cursed and took a deep breath before spreading his knees wider, his hard already leaking cock pressing into the sheets.

“Good?”

“Fuck yes, please just a bit more.” He breathed and thrusted his hips up and down a couple of times causing his flesh to shake and Harry to moan before letting his whole palm collide with his skin from the bottom of his cheek up just so he could see his arse moving more with the impact.

The boy moaned.

“Jesus Louis, you’re fucking filthy.” He groped each cheek with a hand hard enough to make the boy groan and hump into the sheets before pulling both hands away and bringing them down hard, hot and burning, rubbing each cheek and pressing soothing kisses down the already reddening flesh.

 

Harry brought his hand down over Louis's bottom several times in quick succession, making the boy whimper with each slap. He relentlessly covered his ass with blows going from top to bottom left to right. When a particularly hard smack hit Louis straight in the middle of his cheek Louis cried out arching his back. After that the slaps became lighter, lingered longer on his skin, Harry’s soft lips found his skin, his tongue now much more tender tracing random patterns on his burning skin. 

Then the hand landed once again on his ass and he flexed his cheeks in sudden pleasure that reaching a delicious level of pain that was so unexpected caused him to whimper and sob as he came for the second time, so quick and hard that it hurt.

Harry tried to press kisses up his spine again but Louis whimpered in what sounded like pain, his body shaking and trying to move away from Harry’s lips.

 

“Did I hurt you?” The older boy frowned reaching out to touch Louis’ shoulder but the boy slapped his hand away. “Louis! Why you didn’t tell me to stop I didn’t mean to-“

“Shut _up_ Styles.” The boy groaned and turned his face to him, a lazy smile on his lips as his legs tried to fight strength to stretch. “I’m not hurt you idiot, I’m wrecked, you fucked me out.”

Harry sighed in relief and touched his lower back, Louis writhed and batted his hand away again.

“Don’t _touch_ me, fuck Harry.” He moaned weakly, fingers gripping tight on the guy’s wrist.

Harry pulled a funny face. “What the hell Lou?”

He sighed and rolled onto his back, yawning and stretching like a kitten, Harry couldn’t help but smile fondly at him.

“I can barely handle being touched after coming, even kissing might feel too much and you made me come _twice_ and you _spanked_ me, if you touch me again within the next twenty minutes I’ll die.”

He should know better, he just should, but he still yelped when Harry tackled him down pining his wrists again and attacking his lips with his tongue- god that talented tongue.

Louis wailed. “Harry please get off is too much, give me a few minutes please I’ll suck you off I’ll do anything just please let me catch me breath.” He panted feeling Harry’s hard dick pressing into his stomach as the guy straddled him, his arse atop his sensitive limp dick- it _hurt_ having any kind of friction.

Harry kissed down his neck and the boy mewled brokenly. “Harry, please.”

“Safe word.” He said trailing his lips from one side of his neck to the other.

“What?” Louis shook a bit under him.

“Use your safe word and I’ll get off of you.”

He opened his mouth; _wicked_ sitting on the tip of his tongue but the moan that slipped through his lips was more powerful than it when Harry licked his lobe again.

“No” He mouthed and he knew the guy heard because Harry smirked against his skin for the thousandth time that day.

“I want to fuck you Lou.”

He sobbed, his eyes went wide and he let out a ridiculous tiny noise because. “I can’t Harry, I want to but I can’t is gonna hurt so bad, my dick cannot get hard again I want you since I first saw you, I’ve been dreaming with this since I was fourteen and first saw a movie of yours but I just _can’t_ right now-“

“Shhhh, Louis, baby, why are you crying? Lou, come on.” He wiped the tear away with his thumb and there was a stupid smile on his face.

“I’m crying because I want you! But but, _humpf_. It hurts.” He pouted and Harry could not believe how adorable he looked at the moment, so frustrated and pouty and whiny. He pecked his lips.

 

“I’ll do all the work, you just lay here and lemme take care of you.” Louis groaned at the thought. “I promise I’ll prep you carefully but it’ll be good and quick Lou, I’m so worked up from your body that I don’t even think I’ll last long enough to make you hard again.”  Louis wrinkled his nose adorably up at him. “Come on baby, be a good boy to me, I promise if you ask me I’ll stop, just try? Please?”

The boy took a deep breath before nodding. “But don’t expect me to do anything, your dick, your orgasm, you take care of it.” He said grumpily as if he couldn’t feel his body already trying to react at Harry’s hands touching from his chest to his thighs.

Harry chuckled and pecked his lips before kneeling between Louis’ legs, spreading them apart softly as the boy sighed and closed his eyes.

“Don’t fall asleep on me.” He said playfully and Louis faked a snore causing Harry to massage his balls suddenly making him kick his leg yelping.

“ _Not_ the balls again.” Louis pointed a finger at him and the guy chuckled wrapping a hand around his ankle and lifting his leg so he could press kisses from his calves to his inner thighs. Louis sobbed again.

“Ok?” He asked soothing his hands up and down his thighs, Harry would kill to be inside of him that night but he would _never_ do anything he didn’t think the boy was capable of handling, he would never push him too far.

“Yeah.” He breathed. “Just, even the smallest things feel too much.”

“Want me to stop?”

Louis opened his eyes and looked down at him, something in his eyes made him feel safe, Louis suddenly felt the urge to try it all with Harry, to give him everything he had, everything Harry wanted and needed and that, that was scary, that was new, but then Harry’s smile appeared again, making all of his thoughts go away. He grinned sleepily and shook his head.

“Keep going.”

Harry’s touches were gentle, his fingers worked like pros nearly on their own, his lips sucked lingering kisses all over his thighs and navel as Harry prepped him slowly and torturously tenderly, he stopped to kiss away Louis’ tears a few times when it got too sensitive, he wasn’t actually hurting him, Louis was just overwhelmed with feeling and sensation and with how much care Harry was putting into his touches. He kissed him while working him open with three fingers, avoiding going too fast or going straight for his prostate as he wanted, he knew it would be too much for the boy. Louis was hard again, it was uncomfortable but Harry’s lips and his sweet words of “You’re doing so well”, “You’re so beautiful like this Louis.” and “You turn me on so much, such a good boy for me.” Were enough to make him relax and let himself enjoy.

Harry pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube. He kneeled back up and wrapped his arms under Louis body causing the boy to yelp at being suddenly lifted from the floor. Louis was seated on Harry’s thighs, his legs loosely wrapped around his hips as Harry tangled his fingers into his feathery hair and kissed his lips again. The boy moaned into his mouth as Harry’s hands found his hips, lifting him up and fitting him right on top of his achingly hard cock. Harry groaned when Louis wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs tightened around his hips and he pushed himself down, his body torn between fighting against his size and opening itself to accommodate him. Harry pushed up and pulled him down slowly until he was all the way in the younger boy. Louis mewled and moaned and gasped just from Harry’s cock being nestled inside of him. He found some strength to put his feet down and push himself up and down once, groaning loudly and giving permission for Harry to start moving.

He didn’t need to be told twice as he held tight on the boy’s hips and started controlling his movements, Louis whimpering and sobbing each time he went down a bit harder. Harry found his lips in a desperate kiss, and the boy could feel in the kiss and on the tight grip of his hands that Harry was controlling himself because he knew Louis would be too sensitive.

“Fuck me.”

“What?” Harry panted. His voice was so warm and lost. Louis kissed him, pulling back to look in his eyes.

“I can take it, fuck me, please, I’ll tell you if it’s too much I promise.”

Harry hesitated for a few seconds before his lips crashed into Louis again, thrusting deeper into him, causing both to groan into each other’s mouths. “Wicked right?”

Louis smirked and nodded.

Harry didn’t hold back after that, fucking into him hard and fast, groaning every time Louis would whimper as his prostate was jammed by his cock, some tears would slip from his eyes but Harry would quickly kiss them away, his arms wrapped around his waist.

He started panting and moaning too loudly, his hips were moved erratically and Louis groaned when Harry made him arch his back to suck a nipple into his mouth, his grip strong onto his body, his inarticulate sounds uttered in desire against Louis’ skin.

Harry bit down on the sensible nub and Louis came for the third time that night, screaming high pitched and brokenly, tears clouding his eyes and Harry moaned animalistic shoving himself hard and deep inside of him three more times before coming.

He pulled out slowly before the boy could get even more sensitive but kept his hold on him, pressing his ear over Louis’ chest, their heartbeats in synch as they tried to catch their breaths, Louis’ fingers playing lazily with his hair as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head causing Harry to smile into his chest.

\---

  "How is it that I’ve been in this business for two years and I have never been in a scene with Harry Styles and you get a key to his flat after your first movie?”

Louis rolled his eyes at his friend and chose to ignore Zayn who is grinning like the idiot he is as Harry made his way into their changing room.

“Hey love.” Harry kissed his lips and chuckled when Liam made gagging noises.

“Oh fuck off, not like I haven’t been finding you two fucking in every corner since the movie with Niall six months ago.” He felt Harry grin against his neck as his arms found their rightful place around Louis’ body. _Six months_. They had been  together for six months at that point and  Harry’s gift  was a key to his flat since Louis pretty much spent his weeks sleeping there, only going away to visit his mother on the weekends anyways.

Their movie had been a hit in porn industry, Louis made twelve other movies after that by then and Harry made sure to drive him to every recording day on the studio to let everyone know that Louis belonged to someone.

It was a career so both of them knew how to deal with jealousy, Louis would be pissed and try to overpower Harry in bed every night after he would get a bit too excited with some guy in the studio and Harry would positively glare at every and any guy who stared at Louis for too long outside work.

They trusted each other and they fell in love each day a bit more. They waited about eight months into the relationship to say those three words. Louis was the first to say it, in the most unexpected way.

They had been having a huge argument over Harry deciding against going to US for a few months to direct a movie of his own. Louis wanted him to go because this would be a great opportunity for him and the movie wasn’t even porn, it was more of a cult kinda thing and Louis was so proud of him and he was so happy but Harry had declined the invitation when he found out he had to be in US for nearly three months and Louis would have to stay to cover his contract with two new movies.

“I don’t understand why you’re so pissed!” Harry rarely raised his voice at him or at anyone really but Louis was driving him mad.

“Because I want you to stop being an idiot and go! You don’t have to stay for me! It’s not like I’m gonna go out and find someone else!”

“An _Idiot_? It’s my decision Louis, I don’t want to be away from you, is that such a horrible thing!?”

“It is when you’re trying to throw away an opportunity like that for me when I didn’t ask you to!”

“It’s not for you Louis, it’s for _us._ Why can’t you get that?”

Louis stopped walking away from him and turned around to face his boyfriend. “I get that Harry, but why can’t _you_ get that I’ll still love you whether you’re here or away for the next three years?!”

Harry blinked. “What?”

“You’re so frustrating! I want you to go Harry, I want you to follow your dreams because I’m not scared to lose you!” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart. “I know I love you enough to wait however long it takes for you to get back and I _know_ you’ll always come back to me. You’ll always come back   _home_.”

“Did you just say you love me for the first time in the middle of our biggest argument ever?” He tried to sound angry but his dimples were already showing.

Louis laughed. “Yes you idiot, I love you. Can’t you see _that_?”

Harry groaned and tackled his body to the floor.

“Harry!” The younger boy squealed and started giggling as his boyfriend kissed him all over the face.

“I love you. I love you. I _love you_.”

Louis grinned up at him. “I love you too you big ol sap, now go Harry, please, for us, for me, my happiness comes from you being happy, we’ll figure it out, we’ll skype and text and have the hottest phone sex sessions while you’re gone. I’ll come to L.A as soon as I have a few days off, I promise you nothing will change.”

Harry smiled at him, his eyes shining with thankful tears; he didn’t know what he’d done to deserve Louis. “I love you so much.”

“Good. You’ll go?”

“Yeah, I’ll go.” He said finally before kissing his boyfriend right there on the floor of their living room. The place had become more Louis’ than Harry’s anyway as soon as he gave him those keys and Louis moved in permanently when Harry went to L.A.

That was seven years ago. When Louis was still a teenager and Harry was still a porn star trying to change into directing films. Seven years ago when they weren’t married yet and Louis still did porn. Seven years ago when they didn’t have their three year old princess that was now giggling as Harry tickled her on the carpet in front of her favorite cartoon.

Louis looked from his unfinished chapter to his husband and daughter on the floor, a grin forming on his lips when Harry looked up at him- He always knew Louis was looking, they were attracted like magnets since the beginning, seven years before Harry became an award winning cult movie director and seven years before Louis worked on the sequel of his best seller erotic novel, that soon would meet the big screen signed by the director Harry Tomlinson.

Harry  gave up on acting in porn industry at 27, a bit over a year after he started dating Louis, it was his own choice and he really felt it was the right time to use the money he saved on his almost ten years career to start following his dream.

Louis gave up on acting when he decided he wanted start a family with Harry, after his second best paid movie he went back to UNI and started dedicating his free time in helping his back then fiancé- Harry simply refused to move to L.A without proposing to Louis in the middle of the airport, out of the blue, without a ring or speech, he simply popped the question and Louis slapped the back of his head and rolled his eyes accusing him of ruining his dreams of being proposed in a big style.

They got married when Louis turned 21; he acted a bit longer after that, ending his career after a bit over four years.

They found a beautiful surrogate that gave them the most precious thing in their lives and deep inside their hearts, they knew each of them was already planning on a second child, in Harry’s case, even a third and a fourth…

If you asked Louis what he expected when he auditioned for that movie spending half an hour with a thick green dildo up his arse, he would answer anything, literally anything, except meeting the love of his life.

But in the end, is really just like their wedding song says,

 _People fall in love in mysterious ways_ _  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Me, I fall in love with you every single day  
I just wanna tell you I am  
  
So honey now  
Take me into your lovin' arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are_

Life might have its weird ways of bringing people together, but shit, Louis wouldn’t change a damn thing about his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't click the image in the fic you really should: http://i.imgur.com/6L1Tfwy.gif
> 
> Thank you for reading, i hope yall liked and i'm so sorry for how sappy i made the end i just had to!
> 
> I really want to make it pretty clear i've never written rimming or spanking before so i'm sorry if this is complete shit.
> 
> I hope the prompter likes this at least a bit because i tried my best for you i promise!
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> AN: I do not authorize this work being reposted. I do authorize the translation as long as i'm consulted and notified about it first.**


End file.
